1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjustment apparatus and a vehicle height adjustment method for adjustment of the vehicle height of a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an apparatus is proposed which increases the vehicle height of a motorcycle while the motorcycle is travelling, and decreases the vehicle height in order for an occupant to easily get on and off the motorcycle at a stop.
For example, a vehicle height adjustment apparatus disclosed in JP-B-H08-22680 automatically changes the vehicle height of a motorcycle based on a vehicle speed. Specifically, the vehicle height adjustment apparatus automatically increases the vehicle height when the vehicle speed reaches a set speed, and automatically decreases the vehicle height when the vehicle speed is lower than or equal to the set speed.